Kane Ōtori
Kaiji is a very sour individual, having a shitty past he doesn't take anything for granted. He is known for being silent most of the time but will talk his mind when asked too. Many people have considered Kaiji to be one of the most intimidating people they had ever met. Though Kaiji did swear his loyalty to Akari one of the Three Major Admirals of the World Government. Background Not much is known about Kaiji, but one thing is for sure, Kaiji came from a village which was buster called for the reason of harvesting hugely wanted men. Losing everything in milliseconds Kaiji decided to follow his own path and decided only care for himself. In his mind, those who are too weak to protect themselves aren't meant to be saved. He greatly values the logic of nature versus nurture, as well as the survival of the fittest. Though his life had been through hell, Kaiji still keeps a positive outlook for himself. He is merely a Vice Admiral, but has been offered the rank of Admiral on several occasions only to turn it down for the simple reason of it being 'Too much work.' Only the Admirals know of him rejecting the promotion, this being one of the reasons they respect him so greatly. Personality Kaiji is a very direct individual who doesn't beat around the bushes. He is very serious and rarely laughs even when a joke is around. Kaiji has never been pushed to pure anger but has been pushed close, when that incident happened, the person on the receiving end didn't make it, nor did he touch Kaiji from that point on. In general, Kaiji has proven time and time again, he is not the type of person you would like to fuck with. Abilities & Powers Black Leg Style: A combination of kick-based martial arts of Savate, Capoeira, and Taekwondo, the Black Leg Style is designed by Kaiji Zeff with a complete emphasis on kicks, repurposing the use of hands into acrobatics such as handstands to augmented the force and range of kicks to prevent the hands from being damaged during a battle. Thus, it boasts a wide and impressive array of kicking techniques coupled with superior acrobatic skills, making it an extremely versatile martial art, able to effectively weave continuous and powerful attacks upon adversaries and overpowered numerous enemies at once with incredible efficiency. (NOTE: Kaiji has mastered the Art of Black Leg style and is able to utilize the majority of the attacks which stem from this martial art. Though he has the ability to use the majority of the techniques from Black Leg Style, he does not have the ability to utilize Diable Jambe.) Armament Haki: Kaiji is very skilled in the art of utilizing Armament Haki. He has proven the ability to use it on his whole body effortlessly, not to mention he has blocked some powerful attacks from damaging him with it. Observation Haki: Kaiji is able to use Observation Haki to an extreme level. He is able to see the future on a minor level as he uses this information in a battle against many opponents. Kaiji is able to effortlessly use it as well as he has proven many times in battles against armies that he is able to use it like second nature. Flames of Restoration: When Kaiji sustains damage, he is able to summon Gold flames at will to activate his hybrid like abilities of his Mythical Zoan fruit. These flames then engulf the location damaged and literally restore the damage back to normal. Kaiji has been revealed to withstand insurmountable amounts of pain, but he is able to still walk? This is mostly because of his fruit powers which grant him the ability to regenerate any damage or harm he had sustained. Though this ability can be nullified via Sea stones, it is still something to note as the ability to outlast the enemy is always effective at the end. This can also be applied to comrades as Kaiji can summon his blue flames and apply to locations of damage upon his comrades. The Flames Kaiji possessed surely do not burn and aren't even that hot, but its ability to regenerate and restore make up for its faults. Phoenix force: This Technique is pretty simple, it serves as a defensive maneuver to keep anyone around him safe, or just himself as it allows him to take large quantities of damage at once. Primarily this technique allows the user to transform into an actual Phoenix. Once the user is in said form, the user is able to withstand any amounts of damage and is able to regenerate and restore themselves from it. This is mostly because of the regeneration ability aspect of his fruit. This meaning Kaiji is able to withstand almost any attack as long as he could use his fruit's powers. Though there are obvious limits he has, Kaiji is able to tolerate large sums of pain because of this ability. Approved by: Dakotti (talk)